Unexpected Hero
by GBMistressKio
Summary: G1/movie AU crossover.also fem sam n bee.Sammie is geting picked on by bullies that intends to do something bad to her, but someone unexpected comes to her rescue.


Disclaimer: I do not own transformers Hasbro does

Authors Note: requested by Ryokodarkwing on DA

Samantha Witwiky, commonly known as just Sam or Sammie,Sighed in releife as the bell to signal the end of class sounded. Math killed and the monotone teacher didn't help that one bit. She eagerly put her books into her book bag. She couldn't wait to hang with her sister and friends. She stopped and smacked her face with her hand.

Her sister , Stephine 'Sparkle' Witwiky, was in the schools auto shop with Mikaela Banes working on some students cars. Her sisters boyfriend, Chip Chase, was helping some science teacher as an aide with his sister Carly Chase. Her other friend Miles Denmark was in detention,Sam snickered, with Bumblebee.

Bee being a alien cyborg crashed on earth looking for the Allspark. Bringing war with her. Sam shook her head, she wanted to forget what happened in Mission City, and the changes it brought. Seeing as Bee was the equivalent of a teen, the government made Optimus put Bee into high school.

Shouldering her bag and heading out the door,Sam giggled. The change wasn't easy for the cyborgs at all. They all had to become American citizens. Bee ended up being Optimus' adopted daughter. As far as the American government was concerned,Bumblebee was Beainca Prax daughter of Orien Prax. The others had similar names. Sam bit her lip as to keep form laughing as how some of the cyborgs reacted to the new ales. Sam was on auto mode going though the crowded hallways. Sam had to feel sorry for Bee when she entered the school. She was on her ass the moment she stepped in, it was a blow to her warrior ego. The fact she was mute didn't help either.

Sam made her way out the school and to a yellow and black Camaro. Bee and the other cyborgs had what they called a 'Other Body'. It was along the concept of a cyborg manipulating a robot either by their mind or manning it form the inside the chest. The girl rubbed her head. She never got all the specifics of it, her sister and friends, besides Miles, understood it.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the Camaro, as it was belting out 'Renegade'. As it tends to correspond to Bees moods. Obviously Bee and Miles got caught trying to ditch detention. Optimus would bet getting a call for that. Sam had to wonder if cyborgs got grounded.

Sam stiffened as a condescending voice sounded out behind her,"It's common knowledge that leaving your car on kills your car. Would have though you knew that having a sister like Sparkle."

With out turning around she knew who was was wishing the others weren't so busy right now. It was her personal demon ever since grade school,Trent Rockbull. He seen fit to make it his personal goal to make her paranoid, It worked. Then it worsened when she befriend his now ex girlfriend, Mikaela.

'Maybe if I run for Other Bee I'll get out of this with out a black eye!' Sam thought hopefully and sprinted away only to have her arm almost pulled out of its socket by Trent grabbing it. Her bag fell to the ground. The Camaro was growling now.

" Ow! Slag it Trent! You glitch!" Sam cursed. Being around aliens you tend to take on some the more colorful language.

Trent and his goonies laughed,"Looks like someone grew a spine! Not that it'll help you. I have a bone to pick with you. Come on." Trent tugged Sam behind a building ignoring Sam's yelp of startled pain.

Bumblebee growled and glared at the strict teacher. Her friend was in trouble and this glitch wouldn't let her out and she was under orders not to use her Other Body, except for emergencys. Thankfully she put trackers on all her human friend in the form of necklaces that monitored heart pulses. It was one of Wheeljacks few working non exploding projects. She just hoped that some cyborg was close to catch the signal.

Sam was thrown agint a wall. She winced looking at the group of boys nervously. Her vocal cord froze up letting out one tiny squeak of "help!"

In a detached way she thought this was sad. She could face killer aliens with out flinching,wile shaking like a rattle was another thing entirely. Yet she couldn't face some petty bullies. Sam blinked at one of the goonies started to yell. She soon saw why. His ipod was trying to strangle him. Sam would have slapped her face if she wasn't in her current situation.

Thanks to the Allspark Sam had the ability to talk to and hear machines talking. Sparkle could now know how to fix any machine even ones that required alot of training, now was just instinct to her. And Bee, well the way Bee was acting she had the worse part. Sam didn't blame her. She wouldn't want to be the mother of a whole race either, But Bee could have others help with that. Sadly the trio was still fine tuning their Allspark given powers.

Trent and his other goonie finally got the ipod off. Sam cursed her wandering mind she missed her getaway. They was just lucky that none of the Allspark gifted trio made it into a mini Cybertronian. The almost strangled gooning was going 'what the fuck' repeatedly as Trent turned back to Sam.

"Now where were we?" Sam did not like that smirk.

"You was about to pound me black and blue and give me a few broken ribs." at least that. It wasn't the first time this happened.

"We had a different kind of pounding in mind." Trent and his goonies grinned wider and closed in. Sam froze her pulse racing making her ears pound.

'Not good! I don't care who but for the love of Primus some one help!' Sam thought frantically. Seemed that Primus was lisioning.

"Three agint one? Normally I would endorse that. But you are cornering the wrong person. Disperse now or suffer the consequences." A cultured voice drawled darkly behind the group.

"What the fuck?" Trent tuned to the man behind him,"Fuck off old man this doesn't concern you"

Sam gulped reconciling just who was her "Savior." The last person she wanted to see. Wile the Allspark did offline his Other Body he was very much functioning. Megatron glared at the teenage male. The two goonies wet themselves and ran off leaving dimwitted, pride filled, Trent to face off with the Dectepicon leader. Sam almost felt sorry for Trent, almost.

Trent ran in to punch Megatron in the face. Megatron sighed in a particularly board way and caught the fist and twisted. Sam winced at the loud cracking popping sounds that Trents arm made. She was no medic but she knew that not only was his shoulder dislocated but his elbow and wrist was twisted and quite a few bones was broken. There goes his foot ball career.

Trent ran off screaming in agony. Megatron scoffed and muttered something about weak fleshlings. Then walked towards Sam.

'Oh shit! I'm gonna die!' Sam froze again. Her eyes widened when Megatron reached her and tilted her head up by his fingers under her chin.

"Do not think this is anything. You and the other members of the Allspark Trinity will be in Decepicon hands before ,doing as we bid." Megatron stated and with that walked away form a now glaring Sam. She, as well as Sparkle and Bee, hated that title that the Cybertronians gave them.

Bee ran over to her almost knocking over some onlookers that come to see what the yelling was about. Bees hands flew in sign language that the group had to learn to communicate with Bee when they was nowhere near the Camaro.

~Are you OK Sam. Are you hurt?!~ Bee looked at her human friend worriedly. Sam shook her head.

"I'm fine. Lets go see if the others are done." Sam said hurrying back to the building with Bee by her. The duo met up with Miles and the trio went to bug the others.

They was unaware of the two sets of eyes on them.

"That was unexpected of you my lord." An amused cop said behind Megatron.

"Why are you here Barricade?" Megatron demanded not looking at his subordinate.

"Two reasons. One to harass a little yellow Autobot. And to tell you that Soundwave has landed and his Other Body is in position in orbit awaiting your command." Barricade promptly answered. Megatron nodded turning form the school building.

"Very good things are going as planed. Soon we will rule. First my Other Body must be in working order once again. I have unfinished business with that coward Starscream." The leader hissed at they walked to Barricades Other Body. Soundwave was waiting for them.

Sam shivered, as did Sparkle and Bee. The trio looked at eachother. They got a bad feeling.


End file.
